The Big Chill
'''The Big Chill '''is the fifth episode of the first season of Finn 10. Synopsis Ice King returns to get the Omnitrix. Plot Finn and Jake are seen at the top of a high, steep mountain. Jake stretches into a sled and Finn hops on and sleds down. At one point, Jake trades with Finn, and now Finn's the sled and Jake's the sledder. Just moments after, Finn is frozen stiff. When Jake sees this, he switches back, and Finn tries to reach his Omnitrix and transforms. "Swampfire!", said Swampfire. He then melts out with fire and continues riding on Jake. As they pass by the Ice Kingdom, the Ice King sees Finn and Jake sledding by. So, he tries to zap them, but missed. Finn and Jake are then startled from the zap. They look around, and see the Ice King at the window of his kingdom. "Ballzacs, it's Ice King!", said Finn. "Hey! Gimme that watch.", said Ice King. "No way!", said Finn. "Yeah! Shut up, Ice King! You're useless!", said Jake. Ice King gets angry, then starts chuckling as he reveals to have captured Princess Bubblegum. "Oh, my Grob!", said Finn. "They got Princess Bubblegum!" Finn transforms, "Big.....CHILL!", said Big Chill, "You're not going to get away with this!" Big Chill fades away. Jake just stands there with no expression on his face, staring at Ice King. "Uh, you're kinda creeping me out....", Ice King said. While Ice King was distracted by Jake's stoic expression, Big Chill appeared next to Princess Bubblegum. "Come with me, PB.", said Big Chill. "Thanks, Finn", said PB. Ice King then turns around, ignoring Jake, and sees Big Chill take off with PB. "No....No.....NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Ice King yelled. Ice King is then getting frustrated, but in the next scene, he is lying on his bed, crying. Gunther waddles by and tries to get Ice King's attention, then the Ice King shoots Gunther with an ice beam and freezes Gunther. Meanwhile, Finn and Jake are fighting a Snow Golem near the Ice Kingdom. Finn then transforms, "Swampfire!", said Swampfire. Swampfire uses his fire attacks and melts the Snow Golem, then reverts back to Finn. Then Ice King flies from behind and freezes Finn and Jake and locks them in his Ice Prison. After Finn and Jake have thawed out, they wake up to see the Ice King with Princess Bubblegum again. Finn, without having to think, transforms. "Four Arms!", said Four Arms. Jake then stretched into the form of Four Arms and helped Finn rip through the ice bars. After that, they ran up to Ice King and punched him hard enough to make him smash through the wall. Finn reverted to his human form and Jake went back to his normal shape. Finn and Jake grab PB and run. Finn transforms. "Big......Chill!", Big Chill announced. Jake rode on Big Chill's back while Big Chill was carrying PB, and flew off to the Candy Kingdom to drop Princess Bubblegum off. Then, they went home. "Today was fun, wasn't it?", Big Chill said. Jake just stared for a few moments, and replied, "Yeah.....it was." Characters *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Gunther(First-Apperance) Villains *Ice King *Snow Golem Aliens Used *Swampfire (x2) *Big Chill (first appearance) (x2) *Four Arms Trivia *This is the first appearence of Gunter. Category:Finn 10 Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10 episodes